I Promise
by Princess Trash
Summary: Hikaru meets a blader named Alexander Giger and develops a crush on him. HikaruxOC oneshot. A request from Beyblademaster.


**I don't not own Beyblade or the OC Alexander Giger (the oc belongs to beyblademaster). Anyways here's the request that Beyblademaster requested.**  
><strong>Here's some information on Alexander Giger-<strong>  
><strong>Age:17<strong>

**Hair:similar to Kai's hair except it's two different shades of green Personality:kind,calm,and sweet Looks:a sky blue shirt,a dark blue jacket with brown outlines,jeans,a brown belt,and blue nikes Bey:Hurricane Storm**

**Type:stamina**

**Looks:a blue facebolt with the picture of a tidal wave with two bright red eyes,a wave-like energy ring,the fusion wheel is similar to Phantom,and the bottom is a 4D bottom called A:D or Armor Drive,it's similar to F:S**

**Hikaru's POV:**

Today I was at work, looking at the bladers infromation (the bladers who were entering the compition). I went to the next blader, who's name was Alexander Giger. _'He sounds boring...'_ I thought as I read his name, again. To my surprise he wasn't what I thought he was after all. He actullay looked pretty cute.

"Hikaru are you okay? You have been looking at the computer screen with wide eyes for a while." the director (Ryo) said walking over to me to see why I was looking shocked.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as the director smirked a smile that said 'oh that's why'.

"Why are you smirking like that?" I asked trying to prented like I didn't know why.

Instead of answering my question he looked at his wrist watch.

"It's getting late, you should probely get home."

I nodded my head. I quickly gathered my things and exited out the building, but to my surprise that Alexander Giger guy was still in my head.

No One's POV:  
>"Why can't you get out of my head?" she muttered as she contuined to walk down the street. Since she wasn't watching were she was going she bumped into someone.<p>

"Humph..." Hikaru said as she fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" the person she bumped into said.

"It's okay, it's my fault." Hikaru said as she looked at the person she bumped into. That's when her heart started to beat fast. Out of all the people she can run into in this city she ran into none other then Alexander Giger. _'Would you call this destiny?'_ Hikaru thought, too busy to realise that Alexander hot himself up. His caring voice brought her back to reality.

"Here let me help you." he offered, holding out a hand.

Hikaru gladly accepted his hand. Once she was on her feet she brushed the tiny pieces of dirt off her skirt.

"Thanks, what's your name?" she asked. 'I can't call him by his name or he'll think I'm a stalker.'

"I'm Alexander Giger, but you can call me Alex for short," he said giving her a short wink. "what's your name?"

"H-Hikaru Hasama." she said blushing at his wink that made him look even cuter. 'What's wrong with you, why aren't you acting like yourself?'

"Are you sick? Your face is turning red."

That only made Hikaru's face redden more as she turned her head to look at the empety street behind her. A silence fell between them. Hikaru felt the wind get colder. She shivered as the wind blew right in her face. That's when she felt something drape around her shoulders. She quickly looked to her right and saw Alex putting his jacket on her shoulders. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't want you to get sick,"

"Th-Thanks,"

"How about I walk you to where ever you're going."

Hikaru gave him a puzzled look.

Alex scratched the back of his head while he laughed nervously. A light pink spreading on his cheeks.

"It can be dangerous for a young lady to go somewhere at this time."

_'I can take care of myself,'_ she thought. _'but I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some company, plus he's letting my use his jacket.'_

"Okay."

**No One's POV:**  
>As they walked to her house they started to talk about Beyblades and the battles they had. When Hikaru came to her battle with Ryuga she started to shake and tears filled her eyes.<p>

"It was that bad, huh?" Alex asked.

Hikaru nodded her head as she sniffed. Then something came over Alex. He stopped Hikaru from walking and he pulled her into a hug. Hikaru accepted the hug, she then burried her head into his chest. A few tears fell down her check.

"Hey, everything will be okay. I'm here and I will make sure that will never happen again."

Hikaru lifted up her head to look him into his eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded his head as he smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back at him as she let go of him. They contuined to walk to Hikaru's house, but this time they talked about their favorite color, animal, etc. After awhile they made it to her house.

"I guess we're here." Hikaru said sighing.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

Hikaru that for a moment then smiled. "Of course, I will see you at the tournament."

"But you said you won't compete in the tournament."

"Don't worry you will see me there. I promise."

"Okay, I promise too."

Hikaru gave him a quick peck on his cheek before running inside her house leaving the as-red-as-a-tomato Alex alone on the sidewalk. He then turned on his heels and walked to his house. He looked up at the sunset sky.

"Ya, I promise, Hikaru." he said softly as he smiled.


End file.
